Still Looking Up
by Seasonally
Summary: Everyone talks about the tops Seekers and post-Spiral success. But they don't tell you about the underdogs, the brains, the backstage helpers. This is a little poetry acting as a tribute to the underated Scarlett Byrne, musing over love, adventure, and the future. (She isn't even in the list of characters...) Slight DXZ and possible Montly.


**A/N: I understand there was a little discomfort over character bashing earlier on. Just a few years ago I would have agreed foolishly, to bash Scarlett Bryne in my childish hate for her annoying behaviour. But after all this time, and being influenced by fics and peers, I realise there was no need to be disgusted with her. A sort of underrated character, Scarlett should probably have more light shone on her merits, or her traits, aside from what flaws we usually connect her with. Poetry is not my area of expertise, but I hope to have done her justice. Title is partly inspired by 'Keeping Your Head Up' by Birdy.**

 **Disclaimer: Huntik is created and owned by Iginio Straffi, but the interpretation here, of its world and characters, are still mine.**

* * *

 **Still Looking Up**

Rising light only accentuated exhausted staggering bodies

friend and foe scattered over the worn down field

Any hooded men and women still standing were

taking flight

Yet the one person I expected to give chase

was gone

Not for long of course

Because he had rose from his ashes

as easily as shooting a Boltflare

I could feel myself grin

who wouldn't?

Even the blue haired lady

beside him was almost in tears

Of joy?

And the surprise came

when he reached over to caress her face

lowering his head too

Did he?

I wouldn't have noticed if

that heaviness against my chest

hadn't struck then

Because

I thought I saw my pillar of strength in him.

But he saw his own in her,

just as she caught sight of hers as well.

Two bodies leaning against each other,

of sturdiness and support.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from them,

moulded into one.

The slightest yellow glow peeping over the horizon

was blocked by the duo gliding off together

slowly shrinking into specks against the sunrise

There's no time to reminisce on what I could

oh should have had

when seekers were ambling along

with weary bodies propped between

I snapped that mask back on

leaving the lovers to their reconciliation

hand stretched towards a seeker

struggling with an unconscious companion

Just smiled as I hooked an arm over his waist

At least First Aid was something the Foundation needed

Hawkweed and heather litter the ground

No Blood Spirals had tainted

Home

Or if they did

not a single text from the high dogs would come

When you're at the bottom of the food chain

there isn't much to chew on

Brushing the tips of purple ragged robin

soothes well enough

As does the sound of waves pouring over shores

As does the saffron and orange and green

Just take care on the Irish landscape

to avoid tramping fragile flowers

A path less travelled can only be overgrown

Trepidation fills hearts which wander close to unbound cliffs

but not Gybolg

A simple whisper lures him out

while he glances around in faint pride

The countryside is his favourite

better yet music

from crashing waves

turn us both to the cliff side

That feeling of wanting to fall over

at the edge of a precipice

that is?

My linguistics fail me, what a waste

That department was never for me

Maybe I belong in that world of fantasy

hunting for amulets

and unravelling myths

' **Tír na nÓg'** Gybolg murmured wistfully

Yes that magical place

I followed his eyes but we both simply ended

gazing over the ocean

searching for that same fantastical land

Adventure died with Dante Vale

and hadn't come back since

Adventure evaded me after those days

and the closest I would ever be

was standing with a Titan of myth

watching the waves beckon

He hums a soft tune

repeating those words

gentle and alluring

A lullaby sealing my eyes close

Let the sea join hands with the mute gray sky

and may they take their time

to find this sunlight among dark clouds

I have enough patience anyway

Swivelling in her office armchair

she was sighing as she stared

The ceiling offered no answers

When she turned back

it was to keep staring at a blank page

The document would not depict the recent report to Aztec tombs anytime soon

Sharp intercom ringing was

a wake-up alarm

Dazed she hurriedly answered

caught only half of what the lady-

"Visitors. Now, Bryne."

It wasn't Christmas.

So the jolly, rounded man surprised her with his wide grin.

The elf adjusting his spectacles was a broomstick in comparison.

But this duo was not foreign.

No one could miss that, well, heaving tummy

or the slight tremble in the clumsy one.

Fenris' master and the nerd who never left his side;

her sidekicks for the day, or unfortunately, maybe,

weeks. Months?

The shorter stump raised a peace offering of coffee

with that steam still rising too!

She smiled back to ease his terse expression – did

he need help with that carrier?

Montahue, she could not be mistaken,

was dragging luggage – Aztec artifacts!

Scarlett clasped her hands together, quickening her pace.

This might not be so bad, really.

They could finally help her

Start a new page.

* * *

 **The first stanza was supposed to be aligned to the right, but ff doesn't allow that format. As usual, criticism is highly welcome!**


End file.
